Reflected in her Eyes
by InDiGo MaRcH
Summary: He grinned, remembering. "Good times, huh?" "Yes. You were disgustingly slimy after being barfed up by a plant." "But you found me handsome nonetheless, right?" "Of course!" Luna/Rolf ONESHOT! Written at Midnight...so sleepy...nnnnngh...


_**Well, I had to write **_**SOMETHING**_** before I went to bed! Don't judge me too harshly, it **_**IS**_** midnight after all. I gotta stop doing this. **_**:/**

**Reflected in her Eyes  
ONESHOT!  
By: GASP! ME!**

Luna Lovegood never ceased to amaze him. If it wasn't one thing she did, it was another. She was always constantly on the move, ready to speak her mind about Wrackspurts and Nargles, or the most recent mythical creature that had captured her mind.

Rolf found himself gazing up at the stars with her, stretched out on his back, hands tucked comfortably behind his head, feeling completely at ease around her.

"Most people think stars are big giant balls of gas," Luna said, her voice mocking, "but Daddy says they're the drops of white paint from God's paintbrush. I personally think stars are glorious individuals adorned in nothing but shockingly bright white robes. Whaddaya think, Rolf?"

"I think they look like Tic Tacs."

Luna propped herself up on her elbow. "What?"

"You know, that Muggle breath mint?"

"What do you know about Muggle breath mints?"

Rolf shrugged, grinning up at her from his place on the grass. "I hear things here and there."

"About Tic Tacs?"

He chuckled, returning his gaze on the stars. "There's Orion's Belt," he said, pointing with his finger, "And Betelgeuse…"

Luna squinted and wrinkled her nose. "You're seeing what everyone else sees, Rolf. What I see are two Crumple Horned Snorkacks fighting over a big chunk of cheese."

He laughed. "A chunk of cheese?"

"Don't question me."

He shook his head, still chortling. "I wasn't. I was admiring your creative way of thinking."

She shifted to her side to stare at him with her wide, thoughtful eyes. "That's good, Rolf, because no matter what I think it's always creative."

"I've noticed," he said, also turning onto his side to stare into her eyes. Even from this angle he could see the stars shining there. "You are something else, Luna, you know that?"

She laughed softly, the sound filling the ever shortening distance between them. "I know," she said quietly, "I'm told that several times a day."

"That's what I like about you," he said. "You're the only girl I've ever met who sees Crumple Horned Snorkacks fighting over a chunk of cheese in the stars. Every other girl insists on seeing butterflies and bunny rabbits."

Luna scoffed. "What bimbos."

"Exactly," he whispered, gazing at her. "Luna…what does love feel like?"

She smiled sweetly at him. "I suppose it feels like this. Hurricanes of butterflies in your tummy, the ability to be completely at ease talking about Snorkacks and cheese, having to fight off man-eating plants in order to keep each other alive."

He grinned, remembering. "Good times, huh?"

"Yes. You were disgustingly slimy after being barfed up by a plant."

"But you found me handsome nonetheless, right?"

"Of course!" she said dreamily, closing her eyes as she snuggled closer to him, wrapping her arms around his middle, her face resting against his chest. "Slimy or not, you're still my Rolf."

Her Rolf. He liked the sound of that. He held her there, content with watching the stars a little while longer. Her pale blonde hair stood out like an angel's halo in the moonlight and he couldn't help but think how crazy all of this was. This whirlwind of emotions, traveling across the world in search of a creature he was beginning to think didn't exist, away from home and family…he couldn't do this to Luna. It wasn't fair to either of them to keep chasing dreams when in reality they had lives back home.

"What are you thinking about?" Luna suddenly whispered.

"I thought you were asleep."

"No, I'm just inspecting the inside of my eyelids."

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "I think we need to go home."

"Home?" she asked in surprise. "But why? What about the hunt?"

"I know you want to find the Snorkack, Luna, so do I, don't get me wrong, but…I want to get back home, get a steady job, maybe marry you and start a family."

She sat up and stared down at him. "Get married? Is that your way of saying 'I love you'?"

His own eyes widened, fully realizing what he had just said. He laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I guess I skipped that step, huh?"

Luna was smiling coyly now. "Do you love me, Rolf?"

"I guess I do," he said awkwardly.

"And you want to marry me."

"I guess I want to do that as well."

Luna looked back up at the sky, a grin spreading across her face.

"You know, I think I'll take you up on that offer," she turned to smile widely at him. "I love you, too."

With those words said, and Luna back in his arms, Rolf felt his life shining as bright as the stars reflected in her eyes.

* * *

_**Sighhh….**_

_**If you liked this, feel free to checketh out my Rolf/Luna story! It only gots 3 Chappies (I need to fix that ;) and it's really fluffy, but eh…I'm not really far enough ahead in it to start a real plot yet, so yeahhh….**_

_**Hey, you know that thing people do called 'Review'? Yeah, I think you should try it! If not, I'm holding you responsible for making me feel all "Nnnnngh" about this widdle oneshot ;)**_


End file.
